El dragón que adora la luna
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: 'Quizás el mayor deseo que podría pedir, era continuar rodeada de ese dragón encantador y brillante' (AU/ Fluff) [Participando en el Minireto "¡En las fiestas!" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón"] ¡Feliz Navidad! :)


**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Lamentablemente(?)_

_**Nota:** Este fic participa en el **mini reto #4 "¡En las fiestas!"** del Foro 'Un Pequeño Rincón'. _

_*****Elegí, **'NocheVieja'** en el Fandom** Harry Potter**._

_**Advertencia:** AU Sin poderes._

_*****Justo en el limite del reto: **600 **palabras. (No se cuenta ni el titulo, ni las notas)_

* * *

**.**

**'El dragón que adora la luna'**

—_Capitulo único_

_._

Muchos con el superficial vistazo de la primer impresión, le asignarían algún apodo hiriente que haga juego con su nombre en papel, y pasarían de _ella_ cada vez que alguien quisiera corregirlos, porque los buenos corazones siguen por allí esparcidos ocultos, como las estrellas en el día radiante.

Pero Luna Lovegood, tiene mucho amor en sus rizos dorados, como para detenerse a devolver palabras venenosas a los intolerantes. Además, ese trabajo es ocupado por un par de manos pálidas y curtidas, una silueta que pone a temblar.

—No deberías tomarte las molestias, Draco.

—Descansaría si dejaras de mirarlos como si fueran inofensivos, maldita sea. Ese idiota pudo haber tratado de lastimarte.

Draco Malfoy, siempre la toma de la muñeca con extrema delicadeza. La aleja con la mirada plateada clavando agujas al idiota de turno, y la ayuda a recoger las ultimas mesas, antes de que Remus Lupin cierre la tienda. Él también es un tonto, a consideración de Draco, pero bajo la piel de cachorro hay garras y una lenta sonrisa que es capaz de asustar a los cretinos.

Luna es quien necesita protección.

Es curioso como el hombre ha tomado su trabajo muy en serio, saliendo de la cocina con la harina en las mejillas con tal de no perder de vista, a su mejor amiga. Draco nunca admite nada de eso, menos acciones nobles, pero Remus está feliz con ello y puede hacer los pequeños repartos en la motocicleta sin preocuparse demasiado.

Neville se encarga de identificar a los idiotas. Y mantenerlos fuera del café para siempre. Nadie pregunta los métodos, y todos están de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Cenamos hoy juntos? Tengo chocolate de menta, y un poco de caramelo que Ginny trajo una vez.

Luna apila las bandejas, mientras Draco se quita el delantal de finas rayas rosadas. Tiene el cabello en una pequeña coleta, y los pendientes brillan bajo las luces tenues. Luna tararea, pensando que su amigo debe usar más brillos.

—Por supuesto que cenamos juntos, Lulú. Pero trae el helado.

Salen luego de que Remus les da un abrazo cálido, un beso y les felicita. Luna sonríe contagiada por el ambiente, Draco finge que sus mejillas no son rojas.

Es Neville quien les ofrece un aventón al edificio.

—¿Puedo estar aquí, después de medianoche? Mi abuela no va a dejarme escabullir antes.

Draco saca una risa burlona, pero asiente mientras baja al frío de la calle. De su brazo, Luna le pide a Naville que traiga más caramelo.

En el pequeño piso que comparten, Draco es el encargado de ordenar la cena de esa noche. Pide espacio, un par de sillas extras y que Luna encuentre sombreros divertidos.

Las horas pasan, con la cocina inundaba de pollo al horno, la música pop saliendo del teléfono de Luna y nuevas luces de colores cuelgan de la sala. Un par sin encender reemplazadas por papel glasé metálico.

Luna lleva un vestido azul, con volantes delicados, medias a rayas rojizas y el cabello recogido, con brillos por doquier. Es hermosa y Draco insiste en tomar una fotografía.

Cenan tarde, pero encienden el viejo calentador y las luces hacen que algo mágico baile sobre sus cabezas. Hogareño.

—¡Es súper delicioso, cariño! ¡Me enorgulleces!

La joven se complace, al ver el rosa en Draco. Sus ojos se iluminan y el suéter verde realza su belleza filosa.

A la medianoche, estallan los fuegos artificiales y Luna aplaude encantada. Luego regala un abrazo.

—Muchas gracias por estar aquí, tesoro.

Draco sonríe y deja un beso en su frente. Murmura con dulzura, con cariño infinito.

—Feliz año nuevo, Luna.

Lo sería.

**.**

•FIN•

* * *

**_¡Buenas polluelos! _**_Estoy muy contenta con este pequeño reto, porque he tenido la energia para completar dos pequeños y bellas historias. En especial esta. Nunca he escrito a Draco u Luna. Asi que tengo una predileccion por verlos como amigos, muy cercanos. En este fic, tengo que darles un par de explicaciones: Luna es una mujer trans. Pueden deducir el tipo de reacciones, de los clientes y porque tanto cuidado por parte de los muchachos. Luna es un alma muy compasiva y realmente no tiene espacio para desear el mal. Draco la adora, ya saben. Y él es un rebelde de cabello largo con pendientes, que trabaja en el café de Remus, activista gay y con un gancho derecho peligroso, asi que si. Eso es muy bueno. Y Neville, es dulce, valiente y viven con su linda abuela._

_Eso es todo. __Espero que les gustara. Les deseo una preciosa y muy Feliz Navidad :3_

_¡Gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
